Corona Borealis
by The Ninja of Writing
Summary: Prequel of Cyrus Borg Story (to be republished). NOTE: I have inserted a made up language in this...not based on any other foreign languages... NOT MEANT TO OFFEND. PLZ Enjoy! :3
1. Chapter 1

{Corona's POV}

It has been countless moons since my mother and father passed away. I had to rule the kingdom, alone and frightened. I needed my mother most, seeing how to be a queen.

But instead I must remain here, a princess, at the human age of 6, at the Conamari age of 16.

"Princess!" a guard yelled, rushing into the throne room. "We have spotted a human at our borders!"

I gasped. "Show me right away."

The guard bowed and led me to where the human was, just outside of the borders. He was about my age, 16, and had a little boy with him.

"Cyrus? Why are we out here? Where's my mother?" the little boy pouted.

Cyrus, the older one sighed. "Cole, your mother is dead. We have to stay here for a little while. We'll go back soon, I promise."

Cole frowned. "Dead? Mother's not dead. She can't be."

Cyrus knelt down with one leg, the other limply obliging. Cyrus set down his crutch. "Cole, I know this is hard for you, but your mom's dead."

Cole whimpered. "No…"

I clutched my chest, knowing what the little boy probably felt. I shifted my weight and fell off of the tree branch.

Cole squeaked and ran off, not looking back.

Cyrus picked up his crutch and eased himself up. He straightened his glasses.

I looked curiously at him, curiosity sparking in my eyes. He had long, shaggy black hair, pale skin, and stormy gray eyes. I on the other hand had green skin and one eye blue, the other a gold hue, blonde hair on top of it. Not to mention my hideous scar on my lip.

Cyrus blinked, slightly blushing. "Um...hello."

I felt my face heating up as I stuttered out, "Kairmenerchi." **Translation: Hello**

His eyebrows raised. "Garirmachuedesty?" **You speak Conamari?**

I smiled. He recognized Conamari dialect. "Mustadarewrioursteh, whorui?" **I do, and you are?**

He grinned. "Mellcasadora Cyrus Borg. Hayunara 16." **My name is Cyrus Borg. I am 16.**

So he was the same age as me. His name is unique, too. I grinned.

"Guapodoraforestinsgkeofere, Cyrus." I blushed, flustered at what I just said. **You are good looking, Cyrus.**

He blushed profusely. I giggled.

"I apologize; did I say something you don't recognize?" I asked.

He shook his head. "For a second I thought you called me good-looking, but…"

I laughed. "That's the funny part…"

Archimedes, my personal guard, fell next to me. "Prusnfjfhriekkiklemfkgjs? In other words, are you flirting with a _human?!_" '**Nuf said.**

I blushed. "Can you blame a girl for trying?"

Cyrus turned a dark shade of scarlet.

* * *

><p>Cyrus and I started 'dating' after that. But it ended when I got word that he was in the hospital.<p>

**n/a**


	2. Chapter 2

"Cyrus K. Borg?"

"Here," Cyrus moaned, trying to get up.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Borg, but you won't be able to get up without assistance," the nurse soothed. "You have severe nerve damage near the end of your spine...your legs are paralyzed."

Cyrus's breathing grew rushed, his face pale. "P-paralyzed?"

The nurse nodded. "I'm sorry it had to end this way. That car accident was a bad one."

* * *

><p>Cyrus wheeled his wheelchair to the edge of the forest, calling for Corona. Corona appeared, her eyes damp with tears.<p>

"Cyrus...it is true…" She ran up to him, burying her face in his chest. "What about us? You can't possibly become king now."

Cyrus sighed. "Corona...I have to live in the city now...unless you could come with me."

Corona shook her head. "My place is here."

Cyrus took her hand in his. "I understand…"

Corona gasped. "What about the baby?" She traced her finger on Cyrus's chest.

He looked down at the ground. "The baby...i don't know."

Corona sighed. "We can't ever have children, can we?"

"No. A human and a Conamari mixed? Not possible."

Corona bit her lip. "I'll have to find another, won't I?"

Cyrus nodded. "I have to go...fruelsa, my queen."

Corona let a stray tear fall down her cheek. "Fruelsa, my king."

**Fruelsa means goodbye, used formally for royalty.**


	3. Chapter 3

{Gygabyte's POV}

I stood at the door, waiting for Mr. Borg.

"Come in," he called.

I straightened my microphone and entered the large apartment room. "Cyrus, sir? We have received a transmission from an unknown source...the Conamari?"

Cyrus gasped. "Conamari?"

"From Corona Borealis, sir."

Cyrus nodded, deep in thought. "Relay the transmission."

Gygabyte loaded the transmission on the computer screen and uploaded the transmission.

_Waiting for response, _the screen read.

The transmission went through and a woman with green skin and blonde hair appeared on the display.

"Good day, Mr. Borg," she said calmly.

"Corona?! Is it...really you?"

Corona nodded curtly. "It is I, Mr. Borg. But now is not the time to catch up...we have important things to discuss."

* * *

><p>Corona ran to her room, flopping onto the squishy bed. She sobbed loudly.<p>

"Cyrus! Why do I love you so!? I must be insane!"

_Communication request from Cyrus Borg, _the computer beeped.

Corona cleared her throat. "A-accept."

Cyrus appeared on the screen. "C-Corona?" he coughed. "I know you don't have any connections for me anymore, but I-"

Corona wiped her eyes. "But Cyrus...I love you...I love you...with all of my heart…"

Cyrus's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Of course I do. But the rules of my tribe…"

"What if I could make you human?"

* * *

><p>Corona stepped into the enormous building. There were ten floors, including a pool and a diner on the second.<p>

Gygabyte waved to her. "Good morning, Your Majesty."

Corona blushed. "Gygabyte, you don't have to call me that. Corona will do."

"Yes ma'am, Corona."

* * *

><p>The elevator doors opened and Corona noticed Cyrus wasn't in the large penthouse he inherited from his parents.<p>

Gygabyte cleared his throat. "Mr. Borg is probably in his office, Corona...down there…"

He pointed towards a small hallway under the stairs.

Corona thanked him and slowly made her way through the cramped space.

**Okay, so some of you know the show Jessie on Disney Channel...I watched it with my cousins, and I got an idea for Cyrus Borg's house. So the stairs in the penthouse from Jessie are enormous, so I got the idea of having a hallway underneath them, over to the left...kinda hard to explain.**

**Here's a diagram...sorry if it doesnt work…**

**Top of Stairs/Balcony**

**WALL STAIR**

**TOP OF HALLWAY** **STAIR**

**WALL** **STAIR**

**BOTTOM OF HALLWAY** **STAIR**

**So...yeah.**

**Sorry if it doesn't work. XP**

**You get what I mean, right?**

**If you do: YEAH! *high five***

**If not: That's okay. *sympathy cookie***

**Okay...cookies for EVERYONE! *throws cookies***

**Yay….. XP**

**Well...bai!**

**~Collin the Bunny and Joshua the Reindeer (featured on my Instagram :D)**


	4. Chapter 4

Cyrus smiled as Corona entered the surprisingly large office. "Hello, Corona."

Corona smiled and practically smothered Cyrus with soft, delicate kisses all over his face.

"Corona-stop-please-CORONA!-ugh-alright! Alright! That's enough! I'm glad to see you too!"

Corona giggled. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that."

He sighed. "Can we focus now?"

"Okay, fine…"

Cyrus laughed. "You sound so disappointed that I found a solution to our dilemma…"

Corona rolled her eyes. "Alright...whatcha' got?"

Cyrus pulled back a curtain. "Behold."

Corona stared at the odd technology. "What on Earth is that."

"It makes you human… without your DNA I can't figure out how to make myself Conamari…"

Corona smiled. "I'd rather myself turn human than you Conamari…well? Let's do this!"

Cyrus blinked. "You're eager because…"

"I just am."

* * *

><p>Cyrus coughed, the smoke clogging his esophagus. "D-did it...work?"<p>

A young-looking girl with dark black hair and pale skin was slumped on the floor. She opened her blue eyes. "W-What...happened...Cyrus?"

Cyrus smiled. "Corona?"

Corona looked down at herself. "It worked…" She squealed, running into his waiting arms.

"Cyrus, you're the best!"

Cyrus blushed. "Wait! We're forgetting something…"

Corona stood back. "What?"

"Corona Borealis, will you marry me?"

"Yes, on one condition...my name isn't Corona...what about...Kyoto?"

"Very well...Kyoto."

**I REGRET NOTHING!**

**I...regret...nothing…*pant***

**Yeah...sorry. :P**

**So Kyoto becomes clearer! :D**

**YAY :D**

**(line break :P)**

Kyoto peered into the giant closet and fingered a lacy white dress.

"Hey, Cyrus, what's this?"

Cyrus wheeled over. "That's my mother's wedding dress...she wanted me to save it for my wife someday…"

Kyoto smiled. "IT's beautiful...do you think I could wear it for our wedding?"

"Of course."

She grinned, laying the white dress on the bed. She went back to sorting Cyrus's mother's closet.

She reached towards a box on the shelf and a picture tumbled out. It had a woman, a man, and a little boy with unkempt hair and glasses.

She handed the picture to Cyrus. "I'm assuming these are your parents?"

Cyrus nodded. "They are."

Kyoto smiled. "They must've been wonderful."

Cyrus nodded. "They were."

She sighed. "You miss them, don't you?"

He nodded. "All the time."

"Same here…"

Kyoto laid her hands on Cyrus's shoulder. She rubbed her hands in circles, loosening any knots.

"Feel any better?"

"Dearest…"

Kyoto giggled. "Sorry Cy."


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoto and Cyrus were in the park, the sun setting. Kyoto sighed. She found a park bench and beckoned Cyrus to come over by her.

Cyrus lifted himself out of his wheelchair and sat next to her.

A little boy with blonde hair ran past them, tripped, and fell on the hard, gravel path.

Kyoto gasped and rushed over to him. "Are you okay?"

The boy looked up at her, green eyes looking into blue. "Yeah."

Kyoto sighed with relief. "Are you alone? Where are your parents?"

The little boy looked around. "I dunno...My name is Lloyd."

She smiled. "Well, Lloyd, we'd better find your parents, hmm?"

"Yeah."

Cyrus wheeled over. "Kyoto…?"

She turned to face him. "Come on, Cyrus, we can't just _not _leave him here."

Cyrus sighed. "Alright."

Lloyd smiled. "Does that mean…?"

Kyoto smiled. "We'll help you find your parents."

* * *

><p>Lloyd and Kyoto walked down a street, to find a woman with light brown hair tucked back in a braid running towards them.<p>

"Lloyd!" she yelled, embracing him. Kyoto smiled. "You must be Lloyd's mother?"

The woman nodded. "Yes...I'm Misako...thank you so much…"

Kyoto smiled. "You're welcome...you should never split a family apart. I lost my parents when I was little...no one should have to feel that loss."

Misako looked at her with sympathy. "Oh, I'm sorry…"

Kyoto shook her head. "Thanks...it's fine...it helps when you have a partner…" Cyrus wheeled up behind her, grinning.

Misako bit her lip, which was trembling. "Yeah…"

Kyoto tilted her head. "Something wrong?"

"I-I lost my husband recently…"

Kyoto's eyes widened. "That's terrible! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! That must be so hard for you!"

Misako nodded. "It's hard, I'm not gonna lie...but…"

Kyoto wiped her eyes. "Yeah…"

Lloyd yawned. "Thank you for helping find my mom, Miss Kyoto."

Kyoto smiled. "Aw, you're welcome, Lloyd."

Lloyd smiled and hugged her, to Kyoto's surprise.

Misako smiled. "Cute…"


	6. FINAL CHAPTER

Cyrus knocked on his wife's door, a smile on his face. No answer came from inside. Cyrus frowned. He opened the door.

Kyoto was lying on the floor, barely breathing.

Cyrus cried out. "Ky!"

Gygabyte came running, lifting Kyoto and setting her on her bed, looking like she was sleeping peacefully. He called the hospital, telling them the details.

A few minutes later a doctor showed up. "Cyrus Borg?"

"Y-yes."

The woman smiled. "This is your wife? She's beautiful. You're very lucky…"

Cyrus bit his lip. "Er, fiance. Today's our...wedding day…"

The lady stepped back. "Oh, I'm sorry…"

She set down her bag. "How long has she been like this?"

"I..don't know...I found her like this…"

The woman felt Kyoto's pulse. "She's alive...mostly. She's fallen into a coma, perhaps due to radiation, or a form of cancer…?"

Cyrus turned a sickly pale. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Borg, but your wedding will have to wait."

Cyrus nodded. "I understand…"

**Make sense yet?**

**Yeah, these chapter weren't too short, right? But seriously, some of my upcoming stories have chapters that are like 6 pages long…**

**So...yeah.**

**I tried to make the chapters a bit longer, but… well...smiley face...now.**

**:D**

**~Jordan**


End file.
